La Aventura De Hermione En Nueva York
by Pink Baby
Summary: Hermione se va a Nueva York despues de una pelea con sus padres y alli conoce a gente nueva.cap1. Si habeis estado en NY leedla.
1. La llegada

***************************************************************  
  
TITULO: La aventura de Hermione en Nueva York.  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione se pelea con sus padres y decide largarse a Nueva York. Allí comenzará su aventura.  
  
BASADO EN... Mi viaje a Nueva York. Totalmente rediseñado por supuesto. Los nombres de los amigos que están en este capitulo y los que irán apareciendo son mis amigos de verdad.  
  
RATING: PG13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters named here except the names of Hermione's friends that aren't owned by anyone(!). Hermione is owned by the goddess J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury and others./No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes nombrados aquí excepto el de los amigos de Hermione que no le pertenecen a nadie(!). Hermione es propiedad de la diosa J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers , Bloomsbury y otros.  
  
**POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS**  
  
SI NO LO HACEIS NO ESCRIBIRE. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE ALTERNATIVA ASÍ QUE AL QUE NO LE GUSTE QUE NO LA LEA. **********************************************************************  
LA AVENTURA DE HERMIONE EN NUEVA YORK  
  
El avión había llegado a Nueva York. Hermione bajo de el notando el frío causado por el viento que provenía de los motores del avión. Recogió su escaso equipaje y salió del aeropuerto con destino a ninguna parte.  
  
"¿Por qué me pelearía con mis padres?" pensó . Había tenido una pelea con sus padres y había decidido ir a Nueva York para olvidarse de ellos.  
  
"Bueno, manos a la obra. Hay que buscar una pensión" pensó mientras bajaba del taxi. Bajo las escaleras del metro y subió a un vagón. Mientras, echo una ojeada al mapa. Había tres hoteles en la misma zona. Cuando bajó del metro salió a la calle. Estaba en Manhattan. Subió la avenida viendo desde lejos uno de los hoteles. Cuando llego decidió entrar porque le parecía que tenia una buena pinta.  
  
-Hola, ¿Hay alguna habitación libre? -pregunto ella. El dinero no importaba puesto que llevaba todo el dinero que había estado ahorrando desde que tenia 4 años para la universidad. Era mucha la cantidad dado a que sus padres eran dentistas (nota: 40E me costo un empaste!).  
  
-Si. Hay tres ¿Cómo la quiere? -pregunto el chico de recepción.  
  
-Con una sola cama -contesto ella.  
  
-Bien aquí tiene la llave. Si necesita algo llámeme. Es la habitación 103 -dijo el chico señalando a las escaleras.  
  
Hermione subió por ellas y entro a la tercera puerta. Era una amplia habitación, con una cama y un cuarto de baño muy bonito. Miro por las ventanas y vio los coches pasar. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta.  
  
Bajo las escaleras y se despidió del chico de recepción.  
  
Miro su mapa y vio un museo.  
  
"Pues allá vamos" dijo y empezó a andar. Después de una larga caminata no encontró el museo y además era un día muy ventoso y el mapa se doblaba impidiéndole ver las calles. Decidió entrar a un café para relajarse. Pidió un capuccino y se sentó. El bar esta vacío excepto por dos personas. Un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta tomando una café mientras leía el periódico y una chica mas o menos de su misma edad negra y alta.  
  
Estuvo un rato dándole vueltas al mapa pero no había manera de saber donde estaba el museo. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que Hermione se había pillado los dedos con una puerta por la cara que tenia.  
  
La chica se acerco a ella.  
  
-Hola ¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunto ella  
  
-Eh... si... creo -dijo Hermione -Estoy tratando de llegar al museo pero no lo encuentro.  
  
-Ah. Si quieres te ayudo. ¿Me puedo sentar aquí contigo? -pregunto la chica.  
  
-¡Si, claro! -contesto Hermione.  
  
La chica volvió con su café y se sentó en la silla enfrente de ella.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto la chica.  
  
-Hermione ¿Y tu?  
  
-Alicia ¿De donde eres? -pregunto Alicia.  
  
-De Inglaterra. ¿Tu vives en Manhattan? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No, yo vivo en el Bronx, pero me paso el día aquí buscando trabajo.  
  
-¿En que quieres trabajar?  
  
-Como pianista en algún bar, supongo. ¿Y tu por qué estas aquí?  
  
-Porque me pelee con mis padres.  
  
-Ah entiendo. Bueno si quieres te enseño donde esta el museo.  
  
-No, ¿sabes? Prefiero que me enseñes la ciudad.  
  
-¡Vamos! Te aseguro que la ciudad es mejor que el museo -dijo ella riéndose- ya de paso te puedo presentar a mis amigos para que conozcas a alguien de aquí.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Hermione.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡Bueno!!!!. ¡¡La aventura de Hermione por Nueva York solo acaba de comenzar!! ¿Os gusto? Si no os gusto es porque todavía no habéis visto todo.¡ Jeje! Dejad reviews por favor. Sino, no escribiré. ********************************************************************** 


	2. Conociendo

***************************************************************  
  
TITULO: La aventura de Hermione en Nueva York.  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione se pelea con sus padres y decide largarse a Nueva York. Allí comenzará su aventura.  
  
BASADO EN... Mi viaje a Nueva York. Totalmente rediseñado por supuesto. Los nombres de los amigos que están en este capitulo y los que irán apareciendo son mis amigos de verdad.  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters named here except the names of Hermione's friends that aren't owned by anyone(!). Hermione is owned by the goddess J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury and others./No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes nombrados aquí excepto el de los amigos de Hermione que no le pertenecen a nadie(!). Hermione es propiedad de la diosa J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers , Bloomsbury y otros.  
  
**POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS**  
  
SI NO LO HACEIS NO ESCRIBIRE. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE ALTERNATIVA ASÍ QUE AL QUE NO LE GUSTE QUE NO LA LEA. **********************************************************************  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sean (mi novio)que esta en Nueva York: Wait to me baby. U know I love ya. Miss you. Love. You know who...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hermione y Alicia cruzaron la avenida.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos? -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Al Bronx. -¡Uy! Ese sitio me da mala espina. Todo el mundo dice que es muy peligroso.  
  
-¿Eso dicen? Pues no es verdad. Es tan peligroso como pueden serlo cualquier otro barrio -dijo Alicia.  
  
Después de un rato caminando llegaron a un bloque de edificios. Verdaderamente el Bronx tenia un aspecto peligroso pero a la vez acogedor dentro de aquellos bloques. Se oía por las ventanas muchas voces de hispanos aunque en las calles la mayoría de la gente que habían visto era negra. -Esta es la casa de mi amiga Leilah -dijo Alicia tocando al timbre.  
  
Después de un rato se abrió la puerta.  
  
-¡Hola Leilah! -dijo Alicia. -Mira ella es Hermione. Hermione ella es Leilah. -dijo Alicia presentándolas- Hermione ha venido a Nueva York y esta un poco perdida.  
  
-¡Ah! Pues venga ¿Nos vamos? Un momento que coja mi bolso. -dijo Leilah.  
  
Salieron del bloque fueron a un bar cercano. Nada mas entrar Alicia gritó:  
  
-¡Jim!  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo un chico mas bien bajito rubio y bien vestido desde una mesa.  
  
-¡Hola! Oye ¿Tu no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando? -pregunto Alicia con cara sorprendida.  
  
-Si pero me han echado por llegar tarde -dijo él.  
  
-¡Oh! Como lo siento. Bueno te presento a Hermione. Es inglesa.  
  
El chico sacudió la mano con Hermione..  
  
-Bueno os invito a un café -dijo Jim.  
  
-No yo no quiero nada -dijo Hermione -acabo de tomar uno.  
  
-Lo mismo digo -dijo Alicia.  
  
-Ay, chico pues yo si quiero, no he desayunado nada -dijo Leilah.  
  
-Pero pídetelo para llevar que nos vamos -dijo Alicia.  
  
Salieron del bar.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos ahora? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-A Harlem -dijo Alicia.  
  
-¿Vamos a buscar a Craig? -pregunto Jim.  
  
-Si. El no trabaja los sábados -dijo Alicia. -Bueno primero vamos a buscar a Moesha y a Maria -dijo Leilah.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Tocaron a una puerta.  
  
Abrió una mujer con aspecto hispano, muy risueña.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo la Mujer.  
  
-Hola Carmen -dijo Alicia -¿Están Moesha y Maria? -preguntó.  
  
-Si. Ahora mismo bajan. Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Son hermanas? -le susurró Hermione al oído a Alicia.  
  
-Si -contestó ésta.  
  
Después de unos cinco minutos, las dos hermanas bajaron. Eran dos chicas, morenas y delgadas.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo una de ellas -Uy! ¿Tu quien eres? -preguntó.  
  
-Soy Hermione. Es que he venido a Nueva York y Alicia me iba a enseñar la ciudad.  
  
-Ah muy bien. Yo soy Maria -dijo ella y le dio un beso a Hermione. -Ella es Moesha.  
  
La otra chica también le dio un beso, y dijo:  
  
-¡Pues vámonos! -dijo y salieron de su casa.  
  
-¿Vamos a ir esta noche a algún lado? -pregunto Moesha.  
  
-Mmm, si me imagino. Hermione no es por molestar pero te tienes que comprar una ropa que vaya acorde con nuestro estilo ¿Quieres ligar verdad? -dijo Alicia con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Pues algo tiene que caer, ¡digo yo!  
  
-Entonces esta tarde vamos a ir de compras... -dijo Alicia con la mirada en el horizonte y una extraña sonrisa.  
  
************************************  
  
¿Os a gustado? Bueno, bueno... esto sigue adelante... Poco a poco se irá haciendo más interesante. Por favor reviews que no puedo vivir sin ellas. Thank you!! Baby Blue**  
  
Gracias por la review a:  
  
-Joyce Granger: Bueno te explico Joyce. La historia esta basada en mi "historia" mas o menos. No me pelee con mis padres ni nada de eso pero fui a Nueva York. Conoci a esa gente... Las descripciones de su físico son exactamente iguales. Bueno pues muchas gracias.! 


	3. De tiendas

***************************************************************  
  
TITULO: La aventura de Hermione en Nueva York.  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione se pelea con sus padres y decide largarse a Nueva York. Allí comenzará su aventura.  
  
BASADO EN... Mi viaje a Nueva York. Totalmente rediseñado por supuesto. Los nombres de los amigos que están en este capitulo y los que irán apareciendo son mis amigos de verdad.  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters named here except the names of Hermione's friends that aren't owned by anyone(!). Hermione is owned by the goddess J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury and others./No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes nombrados aquí excepto el de los amigos de Hermione que no le pertenecen a nadie(!). Hermione es propiedad de la diosa J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers , Bloomsbury y otros.  
  
**POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS**  
  
SI NO LO HACEIS NO ESCRIBIRE. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE ALTERNATIVA ASÍ QUE AL QUE NO LE GUSTE QUE NO LA LEA. **********************************************************************  
Siguieron caminando. Llegaron a una casa y Jim tocó al timbre.  
  
-Hola ¿esta Craig? -preguntó.  
  
-Si -dijo una mujer negra y, aparentemente, bastante joven, que debía ser su madre -¡Craig! Baja te están esperando.  
  
Al rato bajo un chico. De estatura media, negro también (nota: ¡Claro q era negro si su madre es negra!) vestido con una camiseta ancha de un equipo de baloncesto, unos pantalones también anchos y una cinta en el pelo (nota: un estilo a Kerry "Krucial" Brothers.. Si alguien no sabe quien es que lo pregunte en las reviews. ). Era guapo a ojos de Hemione.  
  
No hablo mucho con él, solo sacudió la mano con él y siguieron andando.  
  
Llegaba el mediodía.  
  
-Mm, chicos no quiero ser aguafiestas pero me esta entrando hambre -dijo Leilah.  
  
-Bueno ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a comer en alguna pizzería?.  
  
-¡Sí! -dijo Jim.  
  
-Bueno vamos a llamar a nuestras casas para avisar -dijo Alicia.  
  
En un momento un océano de móviles apareció en la acera.  
  
-bueno entremos aquí.  
  
Comieron, se despidieron y cada uno fue a su casa.  
  
-Bueno Hermione. ¿Nos vamos de compras? -pregunto Alicia.  
  
-¡Vámonos! -dijo Hermione.  
  
Empezaron por una tienda de aspecto moderno. Allí Hermione se compro unos vaqueros rojos acampanados que tenían unas letras escritas con pintura. En otra se compro una boina vaquera, también roja y una camiseta pegada con un escote. Fue una tarde larguísima. Al final Hermione acabo con montones de bolsas de diferentes sitios.  
  
-Hermione ¿vienes a mi casa? -pregunto Alicia.  
  
-No, gracias. Voy a ir al hotel a darme una ducha.  
  
-¿Qué hotel es? Para luego llamarte -pregunto.  
  
-El del final de la avenida donde nos hemos conocido.  
  
-Vale  
  
-Pregunta por Hermione Granger, de la habitación 103.  
  
-vale. A las diez paso a por ti. ***********************  
  
Reviews. Please. ¿Qué os cuesta?. ¡Es solo picar ahí abajo y ya esta! Imagínense que fueran ustedes los que escribieran. Lo pido con toda mi alma. Kisses. Bye.  
  
Baby Blue**  
  
************************ 


End file.
